Crimson
is a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, one of the founding members. Appearance & Equipment While using his power, Crimson was described as "big, muscular with a six pack, fueled by rage and impulse."The basement of the same building. Winter, Crimson, and their hostages. Some would be the ones from Killington. Others were ones that had fallen into the sway of Winter’s torpor. Crimson was feeding on them. His schtick was a little bit of a vampire one, but the end result was more Mr. Hyde. Big, muscular, fueled by rage and impulse. The ones lying on the floor, cold, they’d be dead already. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 His flesh would be engorged, purple-red, the veins would be standing out.Crimson made his way outside. His flesh would be engorged, purple-red, the veins would be standing out. He’d be as hard as iron, strong. His sword was as long as he was tall. I couldn’t get a good measure of its appearance or quality. ... Crimson ascended, climbing the outside of the building while holding his six-foot blade in his teeth, blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth where the blade was cutting into flesh. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 He was six feet tall.Crimson made his way outside. His flesh would be engorged, purple-red, the veins would be standing out. He’d be as hard as iron, strong. His sword was as long as he was tall. I couldn’t get a good measure of its appearance or quality. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 His tongue was so bloated it impeded his speech.Crimson was only staring at the wreckage. He mumbled something around a bloated tongue. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 His feet were large.Footholds too fragile for Crimson to use, with his excessive weight and massive feet. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 On at least one occasion, he was seen wielding a six-foot-long sword.Crimson made his way outside. His flesh would be engorged, purple-red, the veins would be standing out. He’d be as hard as iron, strong. His sword was as long as he was tall. I couldn’t get a good measure of its appearance or quality. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 Abilities and Powers Crimson powers up by consuming the blood of multiple victims. After witnessing Crimson bulking up, Weaver refers to his power as, "...a little bit of a vampire schtick, but the end result was more Mr. Hyde."The basement of the same building. Winter, Crimson, and their hostages. Some would be the ones from Killington. Others were ones that had fallen into the sway of Winter’s torpor. Crimson was feeding on them. His schtick was a little bit of a vampire one, but the end result was more Mr. Hyde. Big, muscular, fueled by rage and impulse. The ones lying on the floor, cold, they’d be dead already. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 According to Weaver, he was "as hard as iron, strong" after feeding.Crimson made his way outside. His flesh would be engorged, purple-red, the veins would be standing out. He’d be as hard as iron, strong. His sword was as long as he was tall. I couldn’t get a good measure of its appearance or quality. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 Crimson's strength made him agile, able to rapidly climb buildingsThe bugs were too slow, but the upper edge of the roof was outside of Winter's realm of influence. I could sense Golem reaching out with a hand of brick, a gentle push on Crimson's collarbone with his left hand, pushing him away from the roof, away from any point where he could get a grip. Crimson reached out and up for the hand, but the material broke apart as he put too much weight on it. He dropped. I'd bemoaned the effectiveness of rooftop combat, but Golem made it his own. Golem advanced to the edge of the roof and created more hands, trying to bind the villain to the street. An arm lock, a headlock… Crimson pulled his way free of the asphalt shackles through sheer brute strength. More appeared, but he destroyed them faster than they could be created. ... Crimson ascended the building once more. ... Crimson was three stories up the side of the building when Screamer used her namesake power. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 and leap from rooftop to rooftop.Crimson gave chase, crossing the rooftop with heavy footsteps. Golem jabbed out with one hand as Crimson bent his knees to leap ... it caused Crimson to stumble. He missed his mark, the jump failing, and he nearly ran straight off the end of the rooftop. He struck out with his sword, slamming it into the brick of the building face opposite him. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 He was strong and fast enough to plow through a wall.Then he moved. It was the kind of movement that came with super strength, a bounding, powerful stride that could have carried him through a wall. He had to pause before he reached the base of the building Golem stood atop. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 He was able to break free of Golem's asphalt arms, and destroy new ones faster than they could be created. He could stab his sword deep into a brick wall. However, Wanton was able to entangle him using spider silk.Wanton took hold of the bag and emptied it of its contents. Razor blades, caltrops, hooks and my threads joined the miniature maelstrom, and Crimson was slowly bound. He tore some free, but it found its way into his flesh again a moment later. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 He was heavy when using his power, which sometimes caused him difficulty finding supports strong enough to take his weight. Crimson was largely immune to conventional munitions.I was going to spell out a response, get further details, but my focus shifted as Winter caught sight of Golem and Crimson and advanced. Her dynamic with Crimson was one of synergy. She captured people so he could feed. He was the front line so she could safely attack from range. She slowed down opponents so he could advance. He was immune to her munitions fire, in large part. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 He was unphased by a fall of more than three stories, although Weaver believed it would still hurt him somewhat.An arm looped over one leg and one arm, binding them to the rooftop. Crimson tore free with little effort, but the act meant he shifted his weight to one side. Golem capitalized on it with another double-speed strike to his side, pushing in the same direction the blood-gorged killer was already moving. That was followed in turn by one larger hand, moving slower, to scoop Crimson up and tip him off the edge of the rooftop. Crimson fell. Not a fatal fall, but it would hurt some. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 His skin could be cut by bladesCrimson made his way outside. His flesh would be engorged, purple-red, the veins would be standing out. He’d be as hard as iron, strong. His sword was as long as he was tall. I couldn’t get a good measure of its appearance or quality. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 or caltrops and hooks, but he seemed not to care. Weaver believed that a strike to the back of his knee would still cause him pain despite his durability.The hands caught Crimson in the side of the leg, slamming into the knee, using the curve of the thumb to catch the leg and limit the range of movement. Strong as Crimson was, he was still bound by physics and general physical limitations. Being struck in the knees hurt, and he still needed to maintain a sense of balance. He toppled. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 In addition to his relationship with Winter, their powers worked quite well together. According to Weaver, Winter would use her aura to capture victims for Crimson to feed on, at which time he would take to the front lines and draw fire from her, allowing her to support from range and negating the worry of friendly fire as he would be immune to her munitions.I was going to spell out a response, get further details, but my focus shifted as Winter caught sight of Golem and Crimson and advanced. Her dynamic with Crimson was one of synergy. She captured people so he could feed. He was the front line so she could safely attack from range. She slowed down opponents so he could advance. He was immune to her munitions fire, in large part. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 History Background His time before the Slaughterhouse is unknown, but Crimson was one of the founding members of the Nine.Her eyes tracked the rows and columns of incubation chambers. They weren’t her field either. A different row for each member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, past or present. King Screamer Harbinger Breed Crimson Gray Boy Nyx Psychosoma There were ten of each in various glass chambers. The original members. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 Crimson and Winter were lovers, though the duration of this relationship is unknown as Bonesaw refers the couple's time together as "brief", since Crimson died shortly after. When cloning the pair, Bonesaw took the time to encode the relationship into their clones, but whether this is an indicator of how strong the relationship was or if Bonesaw was simply caricaturing them based on her limited knowledge is unknown.Winter, white-haired, with white irises edged in black, nude, her eyes peering. Madeline’s eyes, Riley thought. Winter would need guns, of course. Crimson, Winter’s brief-lived lover. Riley had taken the time to program their relationship into them. Crimson had been one of the first members in the group, Winter one of the more recent ones to die. Winter had been followed by Hatchet Face -there he was, over there, nine of them- and Hatchet Face had been followed by Cherish. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 Post-Timeskip Ten clones of Crimson were created by Bonesaw as part of the Slaughterhouse 9000.Her eyes tracked the rows and columns of incubation chambers. They weren’t her field ei]ther. A different row for each member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, past or present. King Screamer Harbinger Breed Crimson Gray Boy Nyx Psychosoma There were ten of each in various glass chambers. The original members. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 One Crimson participated, and died, in the Battle at Schenectady. Multiple Crimsons were present at the Slaughterhouse fight in Los Angeles.Other shadows appeared in the mist, and they, in turn, clarified as they approached. Crawlers. Mannequins. Crimsons. Others. - Interlude 26a At least one was killed by Foil.Foil slid down, her cleats digging into the surface of the building to afford her some drag, then leaped off to stab a Crimson through the skull. - Interlude 26b Fanart Gallery Crimson.jpg|Image by pabelandnine.tumblr.com. Crimson1SG.jpg|Art by Scarfgirl|link=https://scarfgirl.deviantart.com/ Crimson_by_Blastweave.png|Image by Blastweave. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brute Category:Changer Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters